


I Promised.

by lunarella



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dorky Photographer Peter, I can't do titles, M/M, Marine Wade, Promise, Soldier Wade, Spideypool - Freeform, it's happy, or summaries, or tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarella/pseuds/lunarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not a letter. Not a single letter since three months ago. No Skype call, phone call, email. Nothing. Peter was worried."</p><p>Wade was deployed five months ago. Peter stopped receiving contact from him two months in. But it's okay because Wade is coming home today. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised.

 Not a letter. Not a single letter since three months ago. No skype call, phone call. Nothing. Peter was worried.

Wade had been deployed five months ago. At first it was fine; they’d skype whenever Wade had the chance, or at the very least he’d send letters. Talking on the phone was uncommon because Wade and Peter had established that not only was it hard for Wade to come by the opportunity, but it also racked up the phone bill. Calling overseas was expensive when you’re talking to your fiancé for hours on end. Skyping was just as uncommon though, because, again, time was limited and internet access wasn’t always guaranteed.

Be that as it may though… Wade hadn’t messaged, called, skyped, emailed or anything in three months. He was freaking out a little. Okay, no he was freaking out a lot, to the point where he had panic attacks every time he clicked into an empty inbox.

It wasn’t to be mistaken that Peter had no faith in Wade because he was fully aware that Wade could hold his own. But it had been so long since he heard and he couldn’t help but think negatively.

 _No._ Peter thought, shaking his head slightly and staring down at his feet. _Wade is coming back_ today _._  He reminded himself.

He looked up at the closed doors. Any minute now, Wade and every other soldier would be walking through. He looked around at the others waiting patiently. There was a woman next to him trying desperately hard to hold back her tears. Peter could see tears threatening to fall over her waterline. He felt how she looked, but he told himself he wouldn’t cry. He felt selfish when he cried because _Wade_ was the one overseas being deployed, fighting for his country and putting his life at stake everyday. Well, that and because Peter promised Wade that the first thing he’d see when he returned wouldn’t be Peter crying. Not this time. He wasn’t strong in a lot of aspects, but he could be. Especially for Wade.

Peter took a deep breath.

_Any minute now._

When the doors finally jolted open, Peter found himself on his feet almost instantly. There was an announcement informing everyone that the soldiers would be entering. Surely enough, the soldiers began pouring out of the door.

Peter’s heart was pounding relentlessly against his chest, his eyes shooting around the large mass of women and men.

He fidgeted with the camera hanging around his neck. He had intentions to take pictures of the event and give them to the Daily Bugle, but couldn’t find it in himself. It was such a personal moment, snapping a picture would feel too much like an invasion of privacy.

What was only a matter of minutes felt like hours to Peter. He continued to watch as the number of soldiers pouring out of the door began to dwindle, and so far there was no sign of his marine.

He swallowed thickly, fighting back the urge to cry.

 _Any minute now._ He reminded himself again.

His hope began to sink when the soldiers were coming out in singles. Every soldier who walked out felt like a jab to the heart. Eventually, there were no more. Peter found himself frantically looking around, and then snapping his head back toward the door that was now shut.

His heart felt like it was slowly crumbling, caveing in on itself inside his chest and his breathing picked up. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He could see people staring, giving him pitied looks, full of sorrow. It was him. He was the one waiting for a man who wouldn’t return. He’d seen it before, happening right in front of him. Maybe this was Karma for feeling grateful that it wasn’t him. It wasn't  _his_ Wade.

The women a few feet over let out a whimper, running towards a man about the same height as Wade, but with a bit more bulk. Peter watched as the man lifted her off her feet, twirling her around. He bit his lower lip.

He was ready to give in and crumble when he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. He gasped, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

He clenched his eyes shut, forcing back the tears that had already developed in his eyes.

He listened for those words that he craved to hear for the past three months. They couldn’t come soon enough.

“Baby boy.” He heard at last, hoarsely whispered into his ear. It was pained and sad and the most perfect sound Peter had heard in months.

It took all his will not to let his legs buckle beneath him as he swung around, throwing his arms around the taller man. He buried his face into Wade’s chest, willing his tears to disappear. When he looked up at Wade finally, he offered the best smile he could.

There was a new scar on Wade’s face, he noticed, but he’d long since grown fond of the blemishes.

  
“You’re not crying.” Wade commented, leaning down to press his forehead against Peter’s. Peter could see that even Wade’s cyan eyes were watering. He smiled.

“Damn right I'm not. I promised you I wouldn’t.” Peter reminded, voice wobbly.

Wade smiled back, leaning down to press a much desired kiss to Peter’s lips.

Peter decided in that moment that holding back tears was near impossible, and stopped trying. Besides, he kept his promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving sappy spideypool.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you all think and hmu on my writing [tumblr](https://litaluna.tumblr.com) w/ headcannons and suggestions, cute prompts and ideas and literally anything! It all really makes my day :,)


End file.
